


Mine

by bren97122



Series: The Huntress and the Deputy Universe [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bren97122/pseuds/bren97122
Summary: Jess Black welcomes home her lovely boyfriend after a hard day of police work.Uses a relationship and characters as established in my main work, The Huntress and the Deputy.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before. This is something of an experiment for me. 
> 
> I often told myself I would probably never write smut... but here we are! 
> 
> As mentioned, characters and relationship are already established by my main work, The Huntress and the Deputy (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493027/chapters/33480411). Consider this something of a side story.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Morgan pushed open the door to his home, closing it quickly behind him to keep the howling wind from pushing more snow inside. Muttering to himself about the mess, Morgan wiped his boots on the doormat and bent down to unlace them.

“Jess!” he called to wherever she was.

“Hey!” she replied from down the hall. 

Boomer came trotting out from wherever he had been hiding, wagging his tail excitedly. 

“Hey, bud,” Morgan greeted, petting the Blue Heeler before stepping back up to get out of his snow-coated green parka. 

“How was your day, babe?” Jess asked from where she was.

“Long,” Morgan replied, hanging up his jacket. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. I think it’s something about all the snow and sitting inside. Makes people crazy.” 

Morgan walked down towards their bedroom, unbuttoning his uniform shirt as he did so.

“So what did you do all day?” he asked before entering. 

As soon as he walked through the open bedroom door, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jess was obviously waiting for him.

She was wearing nothing but her matching black bra and panties. Her arms were folded behind her back and she shifted slightly on both her feet. 

Morgan stared at her, wide eyed. He had seen her like this plenty of times. But… goddamn. 

Just, goddamn. 

Morgan already thought Jess was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But every time he saw her standing in any state of undress, he just confirmed that thought again and again. He drank in her figure in the low light of their bedroom, admiring how her curves just seemed to be so accentuated. 

She took a quick step forward and slowly draped her arms around him.

“I thought about you all day,” she said quietly to him.

Morgan was still getting drunk off of watching her.

“Did you?”

“Yeah,” she muttered, bringing her head close to his neck and kissing him on his throat. 

“What were you thinking about?” 

Jess looked up at him. Her azure eyes seemed to shine in the darkness of the room. She was staring at him with a look he had come to recognize. A look of pure, almost animalistic, hunger. 

“You know, I was so horny earlier I got myself off twice. Twice! And you know what?”

“What?” Morgan asked, as if he didn’t know the answer.

Jess suddenly crashed her lips against his own, initiating a sloppy kiss Morgan eagerly repaid in kind. 

She slowly removed her lips from his.

“It wasn’t enough. I want you to fuck me.” 

_ Plain and simple _ . 

He smiled.

“Do you even need to ask?” 

Jess chuckled.

“No.” 

“Exactly,” Morgan said as Jess eagerly began to pull him towards their bed. 

She was already undoing the remaining buttons of his uniform shirt. Morgan laughed as he put up his arms to slow her down.

“Wait! Let me at least fold my uniform first.”

“Fuck the uniform,” she snapped in reply, “just get it off. I’ll iron it later, if that makes you happy.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Morgan replied as he tossed his shirt and undershirt off and away. 

They tumbled down together onto their bed, tangling up their arms as they did so. Jess was on top, but she leaned down to greedily kiss him once more. Morgan pulled her close to him, working his hands first through her hair and down her back. 

It did not take long for him to get to the latches of her bra. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jess asked.

Figuring she was right to ask, Morgan quickly undid her bra and tossed it away. He took a moment to just admire her once more. Jess noticed this and grinned.

“Like what you see?” 

Morgan smiled back and responded by grabbing onto her waist and flipping her over so she was on the bottom. She laughed as she adjusted herself while Morgan moved up and pressed himself against her. They kissed once more, with Jess running her hands through his thick hair.

“You like to take control, don’t you, deputy?” she purred once they broke apart. 

Morgan replied with leaving trailing kisses down her neck, past her collarbone, and at the top of her breasts. Morgan leaned down to gently brush his lips over her pink nipples, earning a pleased groan in reply. As basic as it may have sounded, Morgan really liked her breasts. They were… sizable, but not too big. Perfect size. 

She was just  _ perfect _ in general. Everything about Jess was just how he liked it.

Jess put a hand on the back of his head, as if she was telling him to get a move on. 

Morgan did so, giving her nipples a brief bite before moving down to her stomach. His fingers traced the scars that crisscrossed her flesh and Jess briefly moved a hand down to cover up one of the sizable scars that ran across her stomach. Morgan stopped her by gently putting his own hand on top of hers. 

“You’re perfect. Stop,” he whispered up at her.

He could see her grin up at the ceiling. Morgan pushed away her hand and continued his kissing. He kissed her scars, he kissed her stomach and her thighs.

“Hurry up and go down on me,” she commanded through a pleased giggle.

“Say please.” 

“Fuck you!” she laughed. 

“You will in a little bit,” he said before moving down on the bed. Jess straightened out her legs to make it easier for Morgan to take hold of her panties and swiftly remove them. He tossed them to the side and Jess eagerly spread open her legs for him.

Morgan positioned his head between her inner thighs before taking a moment to kiss her thighs several times. Jess groaned, both out of pleasure and from frustration. She both hated and loved his teasing. She loved the way it made her feel, the anticipation and electric feeling that built up inside her. But sometimes, she wished he would take it easy with all the kissing and touching and biting and just put his cock in her. 

She got at least some of her wishes fulfilled when Morgan put his tongue into her pussy, splitting apart her lips as he worked his way up and down. He wasted no time drawing little circles around her clit, causing her to buck up slightly and give a single moan, indicating Morgan’s success. She weaved her fingers through his hair and pressed down, a nonverbal way of saying  _ don’t stop _ . 

Morgan is more than happy to fulfill her desires.

“Shit!” she cried out at one point after the tip of Morgan’s tongue danced over her clit. 

“What?” he asked, looking up from what he was doing.

Jess’s chest rose and fell rapidly. Her mouth formed into a smile. 

“Are you okay?” Morgan inquired, genuinely concerned.

“What? No! Yeah! I’m fine! You’re just… so fucking good at that.” 

He smiled up at her.

“Okay, now go back to eating me out!” she instructed. 

Not wanting to keep his woman waiting, Morgan resumed his position, gripping onto her thighs as he dove right back into her pussy, which at this point was sopping wet. He tried to look up to see her reactions, but his heavily-moaning girlfriend once again pushed his head back down to allow him to continue working. 

Jess could feel heat burning up inside her core, her thoughts melting into one singular thing:

_ Oh, fuck _ . 

He suddenly stopped and crawled up to face her. Morgan looked at her with a pleased grin before cupping both of her cheeks in his hands. 

“What- why’d you stop?” Jess breathily asked. She wanted more. Much more. 

Morgan silenced her with a long, hungry kiss. 

“I think it’s not fair you’re the only person with no pants on here.” 

Jess smiled. 

“You’re fucking right.” 

Jess worked her hands over his chest and settled them on the belt of his uniform pants, briskly undoing his belt and practically ripping away both his pants and boxers at once. Jess was pleased to see his stiff cock finally free of his underwear. Flashing him a sly, playful smirk, Jess gave him a few tugs. 

“You ready?” Morgan asked.

“Fuck yeah.” 

Jess leaned down on her back, hands working through the thick hair of the back of his head. 

“How do you want it?” Morgan said, referring to the manner in which Jess wanted to fuck tonight. Sometimes, she liked it slower, a bit more gentle and passionate. Other times, she wanted to to be fucked rough and hard. Morgan did not complain either way.

Her eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face in a way that already told Morgan the answer.

“I want you to fuck me and use me and do  _ whatever  _ you want to me,” she murmured into his ear. 

_ Rough it is _ . 

Morgan roughly kissed her, feeling her biting his lower lip as he went in to receive his kiss back. He slid a hand down her thigh, feeling it brush over the few scars she had down there. He took the liberty of massaging the slick folds of her pussy with two fingers, causing Jess to moan into his lips in reply. 

“Put your fucking cock in me,  _ now _ !” she demanded. 

Morgan was more than happy to obey her command. 

He maneuvered his body so he could comfortably sit and Jess took hold of his shaft and helped guide it inside of her. Morgan slowly pressed in his cock, hearing her groan gently as he began to penetrate her. Smiling to himself, he did not press into her pussy all the way. He slid the tip of his cock in  _ just _ so, just enough to leave her craving more. 

“Fuck you,” she groaned between her low, throaty moans. 

“Yeah? You want me to go all the way?” 

“Yes!”

“What was that?” he asked, thoroughly enjoying this.

Jess panted heavily between her words.

“I want you to put your cock inside of me and I want you to come inside of me. I’m your little whore, Morgan-  _ use me _ .” 

For a moment, he thought about her words. He always figured Jess would be into dirty talk. When they began their relationship, his thoughts were indeed confirmed. Some of the stuff she said- damn. It was filthy. He would be lying if he did not say he indeed loved it. 

Morgan responded to her by shifting his weight and allowing the entirety of his manhood to slip into her pussy. She moaned once, bringing up her hands to his back. Spreading her legs open to accommodate him more, Jess whispered his name once and closed her eyes as he began to work his hips, gaining speed with each thrust. 

“More,” she demanded between panting.

Morgan picked up the pace, which resulted in Jess letting out a pleased, heavy moan and digging her nails into the flesh of his back. 

“Fuck,” she whispered. 

Morgan bent down and smashed his lips into hers. She put a hand through his hair as they made out and she let out a suppressed moan that disappeared between kisses.

“Wait, wait,” Jess breathed. 

Morgan stopped his fucking. 

“What’s wrong?” he inquired.

“Just move up a bit,” she instructed him.

Not even sliding his cock out of her, Morgan pushed up on the bed so he was slightly higher up now.

“Better?”

“Yeah. That’s good.” 

“Glad I could accommodate, baby. Any more requests?” 

“Yeah,” Jess began as she put her hands around the back of his neck, “fuck me.” 

Morgan grinned and began to roll his hips into motion, settling into a rhythm that was enough to make Jess cry out in pleasure several times. 

“Oh God. That’s good,” she breathed. 

“This good?” he asked. Morgan liked to make sure Jess was okay whenever they did this. 

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight,” she replied, staring intently into his eyes as she did so.

Morgan smiled. 

“I guess it’s good.” 

“Oh, you’re doing great, babe.” 

He began to continue his fucking with renewed vigor, hearing Jess moan and cry out while he felt her nails tear down his back, leaving burning red marks behind. He was already close to a climax, he could feel it building up inside him.

“Fuck me like the slut I am, Morgan. I’m yours to fuck,” she roughly panted out at him.

Her dirty talk was not helping him either.

“I’m gonna come,” he muttered to her as her nails dug deeper into his back. 

Jess suddenly put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. Morgan pulled out of her pussy and fell onto his back. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he frantically asked, thinking he had done something to hurt her.

Instead, Jess pushed him down onto his back and climbed over to straddle him. She reached down with one hand to slowly tug his shaft. 

“You come when I tell you to,” Jess whispered, putting on her sultriest tone. 

Morgan was breathing heavily. His chest heaved as he looked up at Jess. It was pleasurably torturous when she did this to him. 

“Yes,” he managed to let out. 

Jess ran her hands down his face and pushed away a few strands of hair. 

“Now I’m going to ride you. Is that okay?” she said gently. 

Morgan nodded once.

“You don’t even have to ask.” 

She leaned down and gave him a gentle, soft kiss. Not the ragged, hungry ones they had been exchanging. 

“You’re so considerate of what I want. I gotta make sure you’re okay with what I want,” Jess explained. 

“Right now I want you to do whatever you want,” Morgan replied.

“Good,” Jess grinned as she sat up and took hold of his cock, guiding it inside of her until she slipped atop it.

Immediately, Jess placed her hands on his chest and began to bounce on his cock, earning a pleased sigh from Morgan as she did so. Morgan reached up and placed his hands on the curves of her waist, digging his nails into her side just like she did to his back.

“You like this?” she asked, as if she did not know the answer.

“Yes.” 

“You like me riding your cock, Morgan?” 

“Yes! Yes!” 

Morgan reached back and grabbed a handful of her ass. He used his free hand to give her a quick spank. 

She giggled.

“You like what’s back there?” 

“Oh, yeah. It’s a handful,” he said in reply before giving her ass a squeeze. 

Jess laughed once more. 

“I try to make sure the fat goes to all the right places. Just for you, babe,” Jess said. 

Morgan gave her a few more spanks, inspiring her to increase the pace of her riding. The heat burning up in Jess’s chest made her stop and lean down to his face and grab a rough kiss from Morgan. She bit his lower lip and slowly made her way down his body, leaving kisses and light bites on his neck before trailing down to leave her marks above his collarbones and finally sinking her teeth into his upper chest.

Morgan always liked to complain about how “unprofessional” her love bites made him look. But he never stopped her. Jess liked to leave those marks over his body because she thought it was so cute how he got all flustered in the morning over them. That and, there was just something deeper, almost animalistic to it. 

She loved leaving her mark on Morgan. Jess liked to think of it as “marking” him. This was  _ her _ man. Back the fuck off. Morgan was all hers and she wanted to let the world know it. 

“Oh, fuck,” Morgan groaned as Jess left her final hickey. 

“You want me to keep fucking you, babe?” 

“Please.” 

“Only if you spank me,” Jess offered. 

Morgan clapped a hand on her ass and gave a squeeze as well. 

“Better,” Jess purred as she began to work his cock. 

Morgan could feel it again- a desire to  _ release _ coming upon him. He could not hold it any longer. Jess had to let him come. 

“Jess…” he breathed.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, momentarily picking her up and placing her on her back. 

“Fuck me, Morgan. Fuck me. Fuck me!” she sang as she pressed her hands into his hair. 

“I’m gonna come,” he moaned. 

Jess’s hot breath hit his neck, not helping matters. He opened his eyes and saw that Jess was staring back into his.

The master huntress’s bold blue met Morgan’s green. 

“Come for me, Morgan,” she whispered. 

That did it. 

Jess threw her head back as Morgan released himself inside of her. Her legs quivered, she pulled at his hair, and cried out in orgasm as her lover slumped down and rested his head on her chest, breathing heavily. 

Jess moaned quietly as her orgasmic high began to slowly fade. She ran her hands through Morgan’s hair while he leaned up to kiss her on the neck. 

“Oh my God,” she mumbled. 

“Good?” Morgan said. She could feel him smiling into her chest. 

“Very good,” Jess affirmed. 

Morgan slowly withdrew his cock from inside of her. Fresh cum trailed out of her pussy. 

He reached over to the nightstand next to their bed and grabbed a tissue before handing it to her. 

“Thanks,” she said before standing up to go clean up in the bathroom. Morgan smiled and leaned back down on his pillow.

“You still have the pill, right, babe?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine for the rest of the month.” 

“That’s a relief.” 

Several minutes later, Jess emerged, still naked, but cleaned up. She got back into bed with Morgan and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Mmm. That was good,” she lazily muttered as she snuggled into him. 

“What can I say? I try.” 

She laughed.

“Oh, fuck you. Fuck you for being so good.” 

He kissed the top of her head. 

“You ain’t so bad yourself.” 

She smiled once more. 

“So, you want some dinner?” she offered. 

“Man. I come home, get laid, and now I get some food? I love life!” 

Jess flopped down, covering her face as she laughed heavily. 

“Well, you  _ are _ the hero of Hope County. Seems only natural.” 

Morgan smiled at her. 

“Remember. I never could have done it without you.” 

After a few more minutes of cuddling, they both leapt up and put back on their clothes. 

“I’ll go and get everything ready, take your time,” Morgan told Jess as he pulled on a fresh long sleeved shirt. 

“Okay.” 

As Morgan turned to exit, Jess reached out and caught his arm. He turned to face her and received a soft, passionate kiss from her that he gladly returned.  

“I love you,” Jess whispered. 

Morgan brushed away a strand of hair in her face and kissed her on the forehead gently. 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much, Jess,” Morgan responded. 

She smiled one last time, unable to contain the red that flushed into her face. Morgan returned her gaze for a final moment and turned to leave the room. 


End file.
